Alguien a quien amar
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Cuando las bombas exploten, y el miedo se apodere de ti, ahí estaré. El amor, muchas veces, tiene formas misteriosas de presentarse en tu vida. FIC PARTICIPANTE DEL RETO "LOS JUEGOS SIN JUEGOS"; DEL FORO "Hasta el final de la pradera"


**_Este fic participa del Reto de primavera: "Los Juegos sin Juegos"; del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._**

Alguien a quien amar

La máquina de metal se detiene frente a mis narices, abriendo sus puertas de un tirón. Gale cambia de postura a mi lado, puedo adivinar una sonrisa en su rostro. Sé que espera a su padre tanto como yo al mío, pero las posibilidades de que regresen son pocas. Claro, a menos que creas en cuentos de hadas.

Mas los soldados que desprende el tren de sus entrañas metálicas no son ellos. Cada uno de los hombres que lucharon por libertar al país de la tiranía del Capitolio, corren directo a los brazos abiertos de sus familiares. Lloran en sus hombros marchitos incesablemente.

Giro en dirección a Gale, que se muerde el labio inferior en un claro gesto de aplacar la rabia que le nace por dentro.

—Debo ir—dice de repente, con tanta convicción que creo sentir mis rodillas flaquear. —Debo ir, Katniss. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre al Capitolio, tengo que…

— ¡Cállate! —le espeto, poniéndome en puntillas y zamarreándolo por los hombros. — ¡Tu familia te necesita aquí, has de ser fuerte por ellos!

Su rostro se deforma por la tristeza. Dejo reposar su cabeza en mi hombro, que libere esa angustia que lo carcome. También libero unas cuantas lágrimas de mis cuencas grises.

— ¿Quién es Katniss Everdeen? —pregunta una voz masculina de repente. Gale se incorpora, refregándose los ojos. Atontada, diviso a un joven mirando en todas direcciones.

Me acerco a él, tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo soy Katniss Everdeen—digo, enderezando mi postura. Unos ojos esmeraldas se enfocan en mí.

— ¡Qué bueno! —el muchacho esboza una sonrisa. Su cara esta manchada de hollín, y el cabello rubio igual. Ni que hablar de su traje militar. —Mi nombre es Finnick Odair, y me ha enviado tu padre Eddard Everdeen.

—Mi… mi… ¿Mi padre? —no puede estar diciendo en serio.

—Sí—mete la mano en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta y saca una carta doblada. La extiende, meciéndose el cabello. —Esto es para ti.

Tomo la carta rápidamente, rompiendo el lacre. Sí, es su letra. Mis ojos vuelven a anegarse de lágrimas.

—Ti... Ti… ¿Tienes adonde quedarte? —articulo, con la voz quebrada.

—Da la casualidad que no, Catnip—se entromete Gale, estrechando la mano del tal Finnick.

Con el corazón en la mano, le ofrezco quedarse en mi casa.

El joven se tira la mochila al hombro y sigue mis pasos.

Papá está vivo.

-.-

—Toma, espero que esto sea de tu talla—. Deposito la ropa de mi padre en la silla que está al lado del precario baño de la casa. Finnick se quita la camisa, acto que provoca el calor en mis mejillas.

—Espero no incomodarte—comenta, ahora desnudando sus pies. Sé que lo siguiente será su pantalón, a que si, lo mejor es dejarle un poco de… privacidad.

Camino a la puerta, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras él no deja de sonreír de esa… manera.

Ya en el living de casa, encuentro a Prim y mamá levantadas de la cama.

— ¿Seguro que lo mando tu padre? —cuestiona mi madre, preparando la mesa para la cena. Meto las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Sí, mamá. Es la letra de papá, de eso no hay duda alguna. ¿Es que acaso vas a desconfiar de un joven que volvió de la guerra? Seguramente su hogar está lejos.

Madre frunce el ceño. Diga lo que diga, seguirá desconfiando.

—En fin—expreso, cambiando totalmente de tema. — ¿Necesitas algo mas para la cena?

— ¡Ah, sí! —alza las manos, recordando. —Pan. Toma, aquí tengo algo de dinero.

Guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Prim quiere acompañarme, no la dejo. Será una compra rápida, deberes esperan en casa.

Las anchas calles del distrito 12 se encuentran vacías. De seguro la gente esta resguardada del frio en su hogar, festejando el regreso de su figuras masculinos. Los demás, esperaran con la nostalgia dibujada en sus labios. Yo formaría parte del segundo grupo.

La pequeña panadería del área de los comerciantes aun sigue abierta. Toco la campanilla. Peeta Mellark sonríe al verme, no es un secreto para nadie el que seamos buenos amigos.

— ¡Katniss! —menciona, dándose el lujo de traspasar la vitrina que nos separa. Sus fuertes brazos me rodean por los hombros, estrechándome fuertemente. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vengo por pan, y bueno… de paso a verte. ¿Sigues empecinado con marchar a la guerra?

—Claro. Mi padre está a favor de la libertad. Mis hermanos partieron la semana pasada. Tal vez, dentro de tres semanas yo haga lo mismo. ¿No te parece buena mi elección?

Por la forma en que lo dice, es obvio que no. ¿Por qué él y Gale se empecinan en ir a esa dichosa guerra? Tal vez piensan que es un juego fácil. ¡Qué equivocados están! Los del Capitolio juegan sucio, y un soldado capitolino es la menor de las preocupaciones con los rumores de bestias anormales escondidas en las trampas.

—Preferiría no tocar el tema. ¿Me das un kilo de pan? —cambio totalmente el tono. Deslizo el dinero por el taburete. Peeta amaga rechazarlo, pero no le dejo.

— ¿Por qué, Kat? Si sabes que no tengo problema en…

—Tengo principios, querido Peeta—replico en tono cortante.

De muy mala gana acepta el dinero, dándome el pan. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y retorno el camino a casa.

-.-

Finnick Odair estaba irreconocible bañado, cambiado y… peinado. Su cabello se encontraba algo crecido. Mi madre, tan generosa ella, le ofreció un corte de pelo. Más él, sumamente caballeroso, se negó.

—No se sabe si regresaré, señora—declaro, sin sonreír. Mi madre no señalo más el tema.

Entonces, la semana transcurrió frágil y tranquila.

Lo olvidaba, le prometí a Finnick que le mostraría el distrito hoy. Deslizo mis brazos por la chaqueta de cuero gris. Fuera hace un frio que te hiela hasta los huesos. Pero el, como si le importase un comino el clima, me espera con la mano extendida.

Perpleja, lo miro.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos cogidos de la mano?

—Claro, preciosa. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Si, si me traspasa con la mirada de esa manera, lo hay.

—No.

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos. Intento mantener la compostura, evitando sonrojarme. Por todos los cielos, que no me sonroje.

Paso a paso, le indico los nombres, direcciones y, un poco más, quienes habitan las casas. Él escucha atento, comiéndose el mundo con los ojos. Los míos lo comen a él.

La ventisca se torna más fuerte. Por suerte que estamos cerca de la panadería de Peeta.

—Ahí vive un amigo—le enseño la panadería de Peeta.

Hay algo en su rostro que lo devela… confuso.

— ¿Es tu novio? —.

—N… n…o... No—titubeo, nerviosa. ¿Por qué me incomoda que pregunte eso? No es que Peeta y yo seamos algo mas, no. Es exactamente la misma relación de amistad que comparto con Gale. Una vocecita en mi interior, insinúa que los nervios provienen por otro asunto: "_Tal vez Finnick se haya fijado en ti…"_. Sacudo la cabeza. No. Son… estoy…

—Katniss… ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué? Su rostro esta tan cerca del mío que pego un salto. Una musical carcajada escapa de sus labios rosados, cohibiéndome instantáneamente. Es tan guapo.

¡Oye, espera! ¿Desde cuándo me aparece atractivo? ¿Finnick Odair guapo? Me debe haber picado un insecto venenoso, y sus consecuencias son estas: pensamientos tan absurdos.

La silueta de Peeta sale de la panadería, saludándome con un gesto de la mano. Creo escuchar un "Katniss"; pero con el rostro de Finnick tan cerca, cuesta pensar claramente…

— ¿Me presentas a tu amigo? —escudriña el chico del pan. Las mejillas me pican y siento… un retortijón en el estomago.

Parpadeo absorta, señalando al susodicho Finnick.

Ambos se estrechan la mano, sonriendo. ¡Vaya, que raro! Gale no se mostró tan amigable con Finnick. En cambio, Peeta es lo contrario: gentil, simpático. El carácter duro de Gale lo aleja de los demás, excepto de mi persona, que en este lapso se presencia irreconocible.

Peeta Mellark nos invita a pasar a su casa y tomar un rico té. Al parecer, de en serio que le ha caído bien Finnick.

Ya conocía la casa de Peeta. Somos compañeros de colegio, de vez en cuando nos juntamos a hacer deberes escolares. Su hogar es cálido, acogedor. Les mentirían si les dicen que las casas de los comerciantes son lujosas. Su vivienda es modesta.

En la mesa se reúnen los padres de Peet, que reciben al invitado Finnick Odair gentilmente. Incluso la bruja de su mamá se muestra amable.

Y las preguntas se disparan una tras otra.

"¿De dónde eres" comienza la madre. "¿Tienes hijos?" continua el padre. "¿Y novia?" indaga por segunda vez la señora Mellark.

Mi invitado especial esboza una inmensa sonrisa. Sus dientes son blancos, perfectos. El rostro armónico que lo determina, es esencialmente hermoso. Es encantador el modo en que sus labios se curvan al sonreír. Los deslumbrantes ojos verdes brillan, cobrando vida propia. Me esfuerzo por no reír bobamente.

—Me llamo Finnick Odair. Provengo del distrito 4. Vivo cerca de la playa, diariamente soleada y cálida. No, no tengo hijos, pero si madre y padre. La vida no me ha dado la dicha de tener hermanos. Mis progenitores sufrieron cuando decidí unirme a la guerra—su mente viaja lejos al traerlos al presente. No abandona esa sonrisa ni de broma. —Soy joven, apasionado y arriesgado. Siempre fui bueno en el combate, papá se ha encargado de eso. No diré que la guerra es buena. Sufrí demasiado allí. Pero… no me importaría regresar. Yo también deseo un país libre-

Todos nos sumimos absortos a escucharlo. Exceptuando a Peeta, claro. Algo en sus ojos renace. Espero que no sea esa idea estúpida que insinuó la semana pasada.

—Un país libre, eso es—apunta Peeta, poniéndose de pie. —Ya está, lo he decidido. Partiré a la guerra.

Una vez me caí de un árbol. Me costaba respirar. En vano intentaba hallar mis pulmones, reclamando un poco de aire. Así me siento ahora.

La señora Mellark cae desmaya al suelo. Su padre discute con Peeta. Se produce un griterío espantoso. Conozco esa sensación, pues mi madre ya lo vivió con mi padre. Finnick no sabe qué hacer.

—Perdón, perdón. —se disculpa por encima de las voces, trémulo. —Yo no quise, yo no quise…

Lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

—Yo no quise, de verdad Katniss. Si sabía que mi presencia causaría problemas, no habría…

La nieve se acumula en su cabello dorado. Sus pupilas dilatadas se fijan en el suelo. Continúa susurrando inentendible.

¿Y si la guerra dejo secuelas en él? No me sabe tan descabellado el rumor de los monstruos.

— ¡No, Katniss, no! — grita, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

La blancura lo cubre entero. Nieva mucho más fuerte.

—Por favor, Finnick—musito, corriéndole los mechones de cabello que el caen sobre el rostro. —Estoy aquí contigo, ¿sí? No te dejare. Ven, dame la mano. Eso es. ¡Si que pesas, eh! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Una buena siesta no te vendría mal.

Abrazado a mi cintura, proclama:

—De seguro te debo parecer un loco, eso es. Una persona cuerda no se tiraría al suelo, murmurando locuras y temblando. No deberías ser tan buena conmigo.

—Lo soy porque es lo correcto, Finnick. —Mantengo la vista en el camino, intentando no ladear el rostro y mirarle. — ¿Tu no lo serias conmigo?

—A ti te daría el mundo—suelta.

No puedo evitar reír. ¿Me daría el mundo? Este loco.

Al fin llegamos a casa. Empujo la puerta con las caderas y lo dejo caer a él en el sillón.

Enciendo el fuego de la chimenea y corro directa a la cocina. Pongo a hervir una olla con agua, agregándole menta. Un té de menta lo relajara.

— ¡Estoy bien, Kat! —clama desde el living. Me quito la chaqueta húmeda. Regreso al living y la dejo sobre la chimenea.

Volteo. Una sonrisa vuelve abarcar ese rostro etéreo. Trago compulsivamente.

—Perdóname, Katniss. Te hice pasar por un mal momento, de en serio, lo siento.

—No—me siento en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. —La guerra es una mierda.

—Y eso que no has estado ahí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —suspiró, clavándole la vista. Sus pupilas tienen el tamaño normal. —Dime… ¿Cómo has conocido a mi padre?

—Tu padre—se acerca un poco más adelante. —Nosotros, los rebeldes, somos muy unidos. Da la casualidad de que ese día sufrimos un ataque muy feo. Mi pelotón se redujo nada. Él me encontró medio muerto.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!

—No, no te preocupes—se encoge de hombros, juntando las manos. —No morí. Si no, no estaría aquí, relatándote lo sucedido. En fin… me curó las heridas. En verdad que es un gran hombre. Tiene tanta pasión, convicción por sus ideales… cree en la libertad, al igual que yo o más.

—Mucho más—replico.

—Claro, mucho más que yo—se mantiene de acuerdo. — Y tú eres su vivo reflejo.

— ¿Me dices que parezco hombre?

—No—dice, dándome una patadita amistosa. —Me refiero a tu personalidad.

—Ah, claro.

—Y eres sumamente guapa, algo que discierno con tu padre. Dijo que tenía dos hijas hermosas, pero jamás menciono que su primogénita sea tan preciosa.

Se me petrifica el cuerpo. No sé qué decir.

Se pone a mi altura y sella mis labios con los suyos. El corazón late desbocado en mi pecho. La sangre sube a mis mejillas. Aferro mis dedos en su cabello dorado, atrayéndolo mucho más contra mí. Se siente… oh, cielos, es perfecto. Su lengua busca la mía dentro de mi boca. Soy inexperta, no se besar. Tímida, lo intento.

El tiempo pasa lento, indiferente en nuestro beso. Porque no existe el tiempo, no. No si sus labios endulzan los míos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Las mejillas me pican escandalosamente. Prim está detrás de Finnick, ligeramente sonrojada.

—No he visto nada—farfulla con un hilo de voz.

Da media vuelta y sigue su camino a la cocina. ¡Oh, cielos! Me olvidé de la olla.

Corro torpemente a la cocina y encuentro a Prim con la olla en mano.

—Lo olvidé—indico. Mi voz esta ronca. Ella sonríe, guiñando un ojo de manera cómplice.

— ¿Tu y él…?—insinúa.

Abro la boca, mas de ella nada sale. Soy pésima buscando excusas.

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente—se responde a sí misma.

Acto seguido, sale echa una flecha por la puerta. Finnick me contempla parado al lado de la chimenea.

En mis labios se desplega una sonrisa torpe. Él, increíblemente perfecto, me lanza un beso.

De nuevo me sonrojo.

-.-

La última semana fue un paraíso. No lo voy a negar, amo a Finnick Odair. Por las noches, procurando que mi madre no lo note, me meto en puntillas al cuarto de Finnick. Me acurruco a su lado, sintiéndome más segura que nunca.

Da la casualidad de que hoy es una de esas noches.

— ¿En qué piensas? —formulo. Sus manos acarician sutilmente mi cabello.

—En nosotros. ¿Te imaginas nuestro futuro?

—Sí—admito, mordiéndome el labio. —Viviendo en la playa, con muchos niños corriendo en derredor nuestro.

—Katniss…

—Finnick…

Ágilmente se recuesta sobre un codo, mirándome de lado. Mis dedos trazan el contorno de su hermoso rostro.

— ¿En serio quieres tener hijos? —. No me cree.

—Sí. Muchos, muchos hijos…

—No es seguro—deposita un beso en mi frente, sosteniéndome el brazo.

—Por los tiempos de guerra, ¿es así?

—Claro.

Decido ir más allá. No me lo ha permitido estos últimos días, pero… es que lo amo tanto. Mataría por él. Es el amor de mi vida.

Mis labios atrapan los suyos. Esta vez, las caricias aumentan de intensidad.

—Katniss—balbucea, intentando quitarme de encima suyo. No lo dejo.

—Basta, Finnick—acallo sus palabras con otro beso. —Te amo. ¿Tú me amas?

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Estás segura? Darás el primer paso, y…

De nuevo lo interrumpo.

—Completamente segura, Finn. Te amo. Eres el hombre de mi vida, con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi existencia.

—Y tu—contesta, bajando sus manos por mi espalda. —La mujer de mi eternidad. Te amo, Katniss.

Sus manos se deshacen de la timidez, revelando la privacidad de nuestros seres.

Estoy más segura que nunca.

-.-

El nuevo día me despierta sobresaltada. Estiro mis dedos, buscando el calor de Finnick, pero no está. Fuera hierve de actividad: voces que gritan órdenes, llantos, pies molestos que se mueven de aquí para allá.

Asomo mi cabeza por la ventana, ahogando un grito de terror.

Las tropas se están reagrupando. Entre la multitud, distingo a Gale, Peeta y Finnick hablando entre ellos, vestidos con el traje militar de los rebeldes.

Me visto en un santiamén y salgo pitando fuera.

La gente se ha abarrotado en la calle. Me abro paso a empujones, omitiendo las caras tristes de la muchedumbre.

Empujo a Finnick, causando que los papeles que sostenía caigan al suelo.

— ¡Como puedes…!—grito, furiosa. Las lágrimas traicioneras brotan de mis ojos.

Su rostro se muestra disgustado.

—Lo siento Katniss, lo siento.

Los rostros de Peeta y Gale me observan sorprendidos.

—Deja que te explique, Catnip—propone Gale, agachándose a recoger los papeles.

—Sí, déjalo—lo imita Peeta.

El sol de la mañana me pega de lleno en los ojos.

Finnick me abraza, llenando de besos mi ser entero.

¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué tiene que ir?

Como leyendo mi mente, responde:

—Los rebeldes van perdiendo. Los capitalistas amenazaron con destruir todos los distritos. No permitiremos que suceda eso.

—Por favor—ruego, tomando del cuello de su traje— ¡Por favor, Finnick! Tienes que quedarte.

—No—resalta con énfasis, serio. —Prometí que ayudaría. Le prometí a tu padre que estaría con él. Si viene aquí, fue porque él me lo pidió. Pero jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti, que el amor me esperaría en el distrito 12. Eres su hija… me matará cuando se entere—una sonrisa amarga aletea en sus labios.

Lo golpeo con los puños, mucho más fuerte. ¡Tiene que quedarse!  
—Por favor, Gale, Peeta… convénzalo de que se quede. Por favor. Iré… iré yo si es necesario. Pero por favor, por favor…

Gale cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Peeta me ofrece un pañuelo. Consternada, lo acepto.

— ¡Es una locura! —manifiesta Finnick, molesto. — ¡No puedes ir a la guerra!

—Entonces no vayas, amor. Por favor.

Una sirena suena. Las tropas se dispersan, apurados, dirigiéndose a la estación. Ya es hora de partir.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo. Las malditas lágrimas vidrian mi vista.

—Katniss Everdeen—dice—Te amo. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y juro que jamás te olvidaré. No me importa lo que… lo que me espere en el Capitolio. Me vale un bledo si regreso o no. Este país merece la libertad. Y si la vida es el alto precio que he de pagar… lo haré. Pero no olvides que te amo. No me olvides, por favor.

Sus labios presionan contra los míos, dulces, delicados. Apasionados, tan amados. Saboreo con toda la intensidad su beso. No quiero ni pensar que sea el último.

—Jamás te olvidaré, Finnick Odair.

Suelto su mano, con el alma hecha trizas, viéndolo partir de nuevo a la guerra.

El mundo se me cae a los pies.

-.-

Han pasado dos meses desde su partida. La guerra es una verdadera masacre. Cada vez que veo en televisión el recuento de muertos, a esos malnacidos capitolinos alegrándose de la desgracia eterna, las ganas de subirme a un tren y marchar a ese maldito lugar se apodera de mí.

Pero en seguido lo recuerdo y la paz me cubre con su manto sagrado. Hay alguien que necesita de mí en estos precisos momentos, quiero decir, para todo la vida: mi hijo que crece día a día en mis entrañas.

Mi pequeño es un halo de felicidad que llego a despertarme de mi largo letargo. Fue una alegría inmensa para nosotras, sobre todo, para mi madre.

Es la esperanza para seguir viviendo.

— ¡Katniss, han llegado, han llegado! —Prim entra a la sala, tan efusiva.

La sigo, olvidando cubrirme con el abrigo.

Ella me lleva hasta la estación.

Un pequeño grupo de ciudadanos se ha reunido. El tren de metal se detiene, abriendo sus puertas. El corazón da un vuelco al no verlo salir.

Ni a él, ni a mi padre.

Solo Peeta y Gale regresan de la guerra.

Flaquearé. Me siento mareada, cansada. ¿Será que viene en el otro tren? Una voz jura que es solo un viaje. Estos son los únicos sobrevivientes.

Peeta se acerca a mí, dándome un largo abrazo. Saca una carta de su mochila y me la entrega.

Una lágrima se desliza de mi ojo izquierdo.

Es la letra de Finnick.

—Perdona, Katniss—detalla Peeta, con tono triste. —Tu padre y él… son un orgullo para el distrito y todo Panem.

No puedo respirar. La melancolía azota las paredes de mi frágil corazón, y caigo abruptamente al suelo.

Finnick y mi padre han muerto.


End file.
